One Minute Brawl 22:Ion VS Lucario
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! This fight is episode 22 of OMB. We have Ion, the radioactive hedgehog. And Lucario, the aura pokemon. Special thanks to Dub for this one. The Fight Location:Core City Time:8:00PM Lucario had come to Core City to train for his next battle. (just wait to see who he fights next) However, Ion mistaked him for an intruder and attacked him with an atomic bolt. Lucario dodged the attack and blasted an aura sphere back."Out of my way foolish hedgehog". said Lucario. "I will have no problem mopping the floor with you like the echidna". Ion punched Lucario and knocked him through a building. "Your fate is sealed". said Ion. "We'll see about that". said Lucario. HOLY CRAP! RADIATION VS AURA! Lucario ran an and punched Ion in the gut and then kicked him into a street light. Ion ripped the street light out of the ground and smacked Lucario flying into a house. Lucario came back out and chopped the street light in half. Then Ion kicked him and smacked him with a brick. Lucario caught the brick and smacked Ion with it instead. Ion stumbled backwards and Lucario blasted him with force palm, knocking Ion down the stairs to the lower part of the city. Lucario slid down after him and grabbed a sword from a guard that was on patrol. Lucario tried to impale Ion, but Ion moved out of the way. Then Ion kicked the sword out of Lucario's hand and punched him into a fountain. Lucario came out of the fountain with a piece of the statue on top of it. He threw the piece at Ion. The piece got lodged in Ion's chest, which slowed him down. Then Lucario made a giant aura sphere and blasted Ion with it. Ion got up and became Heated form. He then blasted like a missile into Lucario and knocked him out of the city. Lucario got back up and took out a smash ball. Ion began to make an energy laser. Lucario broke the smash ball on himself. Ion prepared to fire the laser, Lucario fired Aura Storm at Ion. Ion didn't finish his laser and was blasted back into the city. Lucario was low on power. Lucario then began to turn mega. Ion entered hyperatomic form and came back to fight Lucario. Lucario went mega and said "Behold the power of the aura". Then he teleported behind and smacked Ion flying down to the ground. Lucario flew down and gave him an elbow drop that made a crater. Ion came out of the crater and entered cosmic form. "I"ll BURN YOU TO HELL"! yelled a pissed-off Ion. Then he blasted like a rocket at Lucario. Lucario dodged and Ion blasted himself into the wall of the city. Lucario used Double team and created a clone of himself. Then the clone stayed behind as Lucario left. Ion came out of the wall and blasted an atomic flare at the Lucario clone. The clone dodged and smacked Ion in the face. Ion got pissed off and blasted a radiation beam at the clone. The clone was defeated. Ion powered down to his normal form. "I have done it". said Ion. Then the real Lucario came back and smacked him in the back of the head. Ion went flying down into the ground. Then Lucario made a GIGANTIC aura sphere and blasted it at the injured Ion. Ion came out of the ground and saw the aura sphere coming. He made a barrier of radioactive energy and waited for it to land. Then when the blast was nullified by the barrier. Ion jumped out and surprised Lucario. "How are you alive"? said Lucario. "Because heroes never die". said Ion before blasting the real Lucario with a laser. Lucario fought back by going mega. Ion poured more power into it, Lucario kept going. Ion struggled to go heated again. Lucario began to falter. Ion's energy had been depleted and he couldn't continue the laser. Lucario hung on by an inch and grabbed Ion while they were falling. "If I'm going down, you're coming with me". said Lucario. "SEISMIC TOSS"! yelled Lucario. Lucario and Ion both slammed into the ground at speeds going over 250 MPH. When the dust settled, they both were defeated. DOUBLE KO! NEXT TIME Next Time... We have... LUIGI VS MANIC THE BATTLE OF THE GREEN BROTHERS! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights